


you remember being 13

by incarniti



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarniti/pseuds/incarniti
Summary: idk what to tell you guys, this is really old and i love reddie so goddamn much and im sleepy af. hope you enjoy this shitty short poem.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	you remember being 13

he looks at you, with eyes so full of fondness. you can see that the years were gentle with him, the wrinkles around his eyes just fit. 

you remember being 13 and so in love with him it hurt. you remember long bike rides around derry just trying to make it last forever. you remember comics and a hammock. you remember being in love.  
you also remember being so afraid.

you're not 13 anymore but you're still so afraid of the way he makes you feel.  
of the way your stomach dances and you crave for the stolen glances and  
for anything, anything he can give you, no matter how little. of the way you still want to  
hold his fucking hand. part of you still hate you for that.

he looks at you, with those fucking ridiculous round glasses and you forget why all of this was supposed to be wrong. you look back.


End file.
